The old will
by lightofmeridian
Summary: Will goes on vacation to her hometown Fadden Hills when weird things start to happen, Matt has second thoughts, and one of her closest friends finds out her secret and has a secret of her own. I stink at summarys so just read the story. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's charactors. I do own my own little bunch of people though.

Summary: Will is somehow brought back to Fadden Hills to perform like the used to do before she became a guardian. Weird things start happening around her and everything starts to change.

* * *

Will found herself backstage at the town coffee shop. She had no idea how she had gotten there but she was glad to be back. In Fadden Hills, where she used to live before she moved to Heatherfield, she would perform every Friday there at the coffee shop. As she popped her head out from behind the curtain she saw all of her older friends. One person caught her eye though. It was her best friend Kaila from the 6th grade. Will was about to run out there to see her when somebody grabbed her by the arm. "You're late, we must hurry and get you dressed!" the person had told her. It was the owner of the coffee shop. Will had missed seeing Alesha, the owner. She handed Will a box with an outfit and pushed her into the dressing room to get changed. She opened the box and saw one of the coolest outfits she had ever seen! Even Cornelia would be jealous of her if she were there. 'My friends' she thought. Where could they be? She wished her friends were here to see what she was about to do. She got dressed and as she walked out of the dressing room she bumped into her mom. 

"What's wrong pumpkin? Aren't you excited to be back?" her mother had asked when she saw Will's face.

"I just miss my friends, how come they aren't here?" She asked her mother.

"They are here, look, there is Kaila, Lindsay, Kaitlyn, Shelby…"she had been cut off by Will.

"No, I mean Irma and Hay Lin and the others," She complained

"You will see them soon. We will only be gone for a week. Don't worry and have fun. I thought you would be glad to be back home."

"I am its just…"this time Will was interrupted.

Someone had grabbed her by the arm again. 'What's with people and jerking me around by the arm?' she complained to herself. It was now time for her to perform and Alesha was trying to get Will to get on stage. She felt nervous for the first time since she had first started performing. She finally got to perform in front of her old friends again but she had no clue what to do. It had been so long since the last time she was here. The only song she could remember was "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkston which she had practiced for weeks. She whispered a few things to the band and walked on stage. Her outfit matched perfectly with her old guitar. She wore a pink sparkly bell sleeved belly shirt with white baggy pants. On those pants was a huge pink belt. She loved it but her favorite part was the necklace. A tiny star that sparkled in the light held on to Will's neck by a pink ribbon. Will usually didn't wear this much pink but she loved the outfit anyways. Her guitar was white with pink swirls and stars all over it along with tons of sparkle that shone under the light like the necklace. Everyone cheered and whistled even more than they used to when they saw her back again. When she sat down on her stool and started to play, all of her nervousness melted away. She was too caught up in her song to worry about anything else in the world. It felt great!

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

She loved the feeling she got every time she practiced this song in her bedroom. This was the first time anyone had ever heard her play it.

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanting to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

It reminded her of the first time she really felt at home when she moved to Heatherfield.

chorus

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

She felt as free as a bird souring through the sky. Each time she strummed the strings of the guitar it felt like magic. And it was, just like her and the rest of the Guardians.

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jetplane, far away

And break away

She remembered when all she did was fight with her mother. All she wanted to do was getaway from everything. That's when she would pull out her guitar. Then everything was fine, she felt like there were no worries in the world.

chorus

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

She looked out into the audience as she sang. She saw something. 'I could have sworn that was Hay Lin' she thought to her self. She thought she had seen two black pigtails run through the crowd. 'Nah it couldn't have been. My friends are far away from here on summer vacation somewhere'

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, break away

chorus 2

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Break away

Break away

As the music trailed away Will snapped out of it when she heard all of the clapping and screaming, and it was all for her! 'This truly was magical' she thought to herself. She missed the good times when this was what she did every Friday. "I wish my friends could have seen me," Will said under her breath as she bowed and walked off stage.

Little did she know that a surprise was waiting for her right around the corner.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! There wasn't much excitement in this one but I have many ideas for the next chapter so please continue reading! Don't forget to review! I won't update the next chapter if yall don't review because I will know it isn't worth it. Umm, so no flames and give me some helpful comments.

Preview of next chapter:

Will finds out who was really running arround in the audience and some trouble stirrs up between her and Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I finnally updated and I am sorry for the wait. I should also put the third chapter up today too. I had some computer problems and it was just sitting around so I finally got it up. Enjoy!

I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or any of it's contents but i do own my own bunch of charactors.

* * *

'Whew!' Thought Will as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. 'I can't believe they actually liked me' she kept repeating in her mind. She walked off the stage to see Kaila and her other friends when she saw something else run swiftly through the crowd. All she could see were a few curls of brown hair similar to Irma's. Will decided to let it slip though. It couldn't have been Irma's. She was back in Heather field right now.

"You were so awesome!" Lindsay said while hugging the daylights out of Will.

"You sure haven't changed a bit," Will answered as she gasped for air.

Lindsay was the sporty one of the group. You rarely caught her without wearing something with a soccer ball on it. Today she was still in her uniform so Will guessed she just got back from practice. What Will remembered the most though was that Lindsay gave the best bear hugs.

Then there was Kaitlyn. She reminded Will a lot of Hay Lin. Even though they didn't look anything alike, their personalities were almost identical. Both were care-free, funny, playful, and creative (A/N: You get what I mean about Hay Lin's Personality right? Good).

Shelby was the group's jokester. Just like Irma, Shelby tried to crack a joke as often as possible. There was never a dull moment when she was around.

Last but not least was Will's best friend, Kaila. Will missed having her around the most. She is the one who introduced everyone together after all. She was also the one who taught Will how to play the guitar and never missed a performance. Every weekend they would go out to the park and practice together.

'I guess my old friends aren't very different from my new ones'

Meanwhile, back in Heather Field…

"Dude, what are you going to do about the red-head? I mean, look at her," one of the members of Matt's band, Cobalt Blue, said while jerking a picture of Will out of Matt's hand, "She is cute but a little too childish."

"Her name is Will, not red-head, and I don't know. She is a little childish, you know with the frog thing (A/N: you know her frog collection and key chains and all that froggy stuff, which I adore!) ,but she is my girlfriend," Matt said while taking his photo back.

"You better figure it out soon because she will be back from vacation in a few days. Anyways, what about that Kaila girl back in Fadden Hills you met the other day? She seemed to really like you."

Matt began to blush as he said, "I don't know, I really need some time to think."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! three chapters in one day. I am on a roll. Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

I do not own W.i.t.c.h.

* * *

Fadden Hills 

"So how did I do?" Will questioned Kaila hoping for a good answer.

"Awesome! Sounds like you have been practicing," replied Kaila while playfully punching Will in the shoulder.

"Well not really. Mom doesn't even let me pull it out any more. I knew it got on her nerves but not that much.

"Are you performing over in Heather Field? I want to come to your next performance there and meet some of your new friends," Kaila asked. What she really wanted to do was see Matt again. She really enjoyed Will's performances but Matt was so dreamy. She had visited Heather Field a few days ago to pick up some pet food that was out of stock at her town's pet shop. At the time she didn't know Will had moved there until Will's mother had told her while Will was performing. That's when she met Matt. He was the cutest guy she had ever met! With his long brown hair, scruffy goatee, and beautiful brown eyes you could melt into.

Will had interrupted her thoughts and said, "Actually, no, nobody there has ever even heard me play or sing a single note."

Kaila's heart sank. How could she make up another excuse to see Matt?

Will and Kaila were walking out of the coffee shop when Will said, "Could you hold on a sec? I want to get a souvenir so I won't forget," as she darted off to a table with posters and T-shirts with her on them. She knew nobody wold really want to see it, but she decided to buy a poster of herself to hang in her bedroom along with her froggy collection.

As she was heading her way back to the door, she saw her mom and Kaila talking. Kaila waved for Will to come over and smiled.

"Will, When we get back to the hotel, I want you to pack a spend-the-night bag. You are going to stay the night at Kaila's," Will's mother, Susan, said as she watched a smile spread across Will's face.

Both girls jumped up and down with joy.

Will turned around to look back at the coffee shop one last time when she saw something. She was sure something was up when she noticed the long blonde hair whiz by. She was feeling that familiar dizziness she got every time she was near some Meridian monster or something evil/bad. She got those prickles in her skin and cold sweat ran across her head. Then she began to moan.

"Will…Are you ok !" Kaila panicked.

Will's vision became hazy and se knew she was going to faint. She began to fall when Kaila caught her.

As Kaila was catching her something fell out of Will's pocket. It was a photo. It wasn't a normal photo though. She picked it up. It was one of Will and Matt kissing while Will looked as if she was trying to keep her picture from being taken by sticking her hand out to block the camera.

"You dropped this," Kaila said disappointedly as she handed it back to Will.

Her vision was just coming back as she squinted to the picture.

"Oh! Silly me. That is a photo of my boyfriend and me on our first date. Turns out some of my friends were 'Checking up on us'," She said while making air quotes with her fingers, "…And caught a picture of us. That was a great day," she told Kaila as she giggled about it. Then she put it back in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is my final chapter today. I hope you like it. I will put another up in a few days. I need to take a break.

Still down't own it. Just my charactors I made up

* * *

At Kaila's house:

"Hmm… I think your colors are purple and green," Kaila started while holding two fabric samples up to Will's face. "Strange, but cute. Then again, pink would work too!" she finished while holding another up.

"What a coincidence…" Will trailed off.

"What was that?

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to my self."

"Not about me are you?"

"No, hmm, I think shades of brown and tan would look nice on you. Maybe some blues too."

"I guess so"

Will and Kaila continued choosing colors for about another ten minutes. Kaila used to always make outfits for herself. Will had always wanted one for herself but didn't want to be rude so she didn't ask. Now she finally got one!

"Oh, first lets get measurements," Kaila said while getting out one of her measuring tapes.(A/N: You know the kind used to like wrap around you waist to get clothing measurements) First she did Will's height, then waist, shoulders, stomach, and so on.

After what seemed like forever she was finally finished. Will had gotten bored of watching Kaila sew so she went downstairs to watch TV. Kaila walked down there and handed her the new outfit.

"Now go get dressed and tell me what you think, hurry!" urged Kaila.

"I'm going, I'm going!'

Will got dresses and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow! It looks a lot like my guardian outfit!" She had said a little too loudly.

Outside the door, Kaila had been waiting for Will to come out and heard everything.

"I sure hope so, Keeper of the Heart," she smirked and walked away. She opened her closet and pushed around till she found her favorite blue dress. It wasn't any ordinary dress though. It was light blue with the seal of Phobos or something like that on it. She wasn't sure exactly what it was called. It had a triangle above a circle then another upside-down one under it. She pulled out the card that came with it when she received it. She read it quietly to herself:

To my Dear Sssister,

I am Sssorry I didn't return like I promised. I got this dress from the princess for you. I am sure she won't mind. I am also sure it Will look great on you.

Love,

Cedric

She missed Cedric so much. Ever since he had gone to work for the Prince, she got to see him less and less. She begged to be able to stay in Meridian with him but he said no and sent her to Earth with two of his friends to be safe. Those two friends disguised themselves to make them look like Earthlings and so did I. Now we are like family. It has been so long since she had seen him. Now she doesn't get to see him at all, not even on her birthday or any other special day to her.

I was looking forward to showing him how much I have learned. Once the Guardians are out of the way, I can see him again.

She looked down at the note again. She always wondered why the 'w' in Will was capitalized and now she knew. It was a hint to who the Guardians are. Her friend, Will, was one of the guardians and she had proof. Will herself had just said it. Kaila couldn't believe that her best friend would betray her like that? And better yet, she didn't even let me know. Well, now she is going to pay. I am going to find a way to go to Heather Field to get revenge on her and the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok the next chapters are up. I hope you like them. Also if you read this please review so I know I am not pointlessly writeing this. So, umm, enjoy!

* * *

Irma's House:

I can't believe my parents believed my lie, Cornelia thought.

Flash back:

It started off when her parents called her into the kitchen. The whole family was there this time. Usually it was just a 'your grounded' or 'dinners ready' but today there was some bad news.

"WHAT? I can't believe you!" Cornelia shouted at her parents with her usual stubborn face.

"It isn't too far from here and you can always visit your friends every once and a while," Cornelia's mother said while attempting to calm Cornelia down. "You will love it there. In Fadden Hills there are beaches, and great schools, and…"

Cornelia had cut her off, "There are beaches here too, and what is wrong with my school, wait, did you say Fadden Hills? That's where Will used to live."

"Yes, it is and I talked to her mother and she said it was a great place."

"Then why did they move here?"

"They had some family problems. Have you ever met her father?"

"No"

"Well, that's why"

How come Will never told us? I guess I wouldn't want to tell anyone either if it were me. Oh, well.

Then Cornelia began to think of what it would be like to live in Fadden Hills. Since she had never met any of the people there, she would be a newbie, and Cornelia hated being a newbie at anything. That's why she practiced so hard in ice-skating. She had always been popular, even in elementary school and she was not about to put that at risk. What if there was someone more popular than she was? Then she would have to work, and Cornelia hated to work to get what she wanted. Even if she were popular right off the bat, she would still have to get to know everybody. She was not about to let hat happen.

I am not just gonna sand here and let this happen. There is only one person who could help her, Irma. Normally Cornelia hated Irma's guts, especially when she calls her corny, but today she had no other choice. She was, after all, the bet prankster in town.

"Umm mom, I gotta call my friends to tell them the news," Cornelia said while trying to put on a smile.

"Ok honey but please make it quick. Our phone bill is outrageous!" her mom answered.

Cornelia ran into her bedroom and picked up her fuzzy purple phone. She began to dial Irma's number but stopped. I am so low, she thought. I am asking someone whom I absolutely hate for help. Normally, Cornelia was not the person to be asking for help. People usually came to her for help. What will she think if I ask her? What if she tells everybody that **I **asked for help? Then again, she really could help me get out of this.

She dialed it again. Somebody had answered who definitely wasn't Irma. It was a male's voice.

"Hello, Mr. Lair, this is Irma's friend Cornelia. May I speak to her?" Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia?" he asked surprised, "umm, hold on a second."

"What's up corny?" Irma had finally answered. "Is something wrong?

"Would it be ok if I came over? I need to, umm, talk to you."

"Erm, sure. Just come by sometime around 3:00 ok?"

"Sure thing, thanks," Cornelia said as she hung up.

I wonder why corny needs to talk to me. I mean, normally if she is talking to me it is an insult.Plus she interrupted my bath.

Irma always took nice, LONG, bubble baths. Today she had been in there for an hour and still didn't have a single wrinkly finger or toe. Her dad just had to ruin it by knocking on the door. Even though Irma loved to talk on the phone, she just hated it when she was busy taking a bath. Especially when it was Cornelia on the phone. That was the only time she ever got any peace and quiet. And instead of finishing her bath she had to get dried off and dressed so Corny could come over. What does she want anyway?

Ding-dong. That was the door. Any second now her parents would yell for her.

For some reason it never came. Instead she got a knock on the bathroom door.

"Irma? Your friend Cornelia is here" Her mother said through the door.

"First of all I am not even dressed yet, second, please tell her to wait downstairs for me while I get dressed." Irma answered.

I walked into her house. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They were a normal family just like us.

"Irma is getting dressed, would you like a snack? We have snack cakes." Mrs. Lair asked.

"That's ok, I'm not very hungry."

"Please take a seat. She will be right down."

"Thank you"

When Irma walked down we went upstairs to her bedroom and sat down. Her room was blue with seashells and ocean decorations everywhere. She also had the cutest pet turtle, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Irma, I kinda have a problem." Cornelia said nervously.

"What kind of problem?"

"Erm, I am moving"

"WHAT? I mean, why? Where? When?"

"Well, that's what I need help with. I need some kind of scheme to keep us from moving. Some kind of plan."

"Well you came to the right person. What kind of plan do you need?

"Anything, just something to keep us from moving."

"I've got a perfect idea. Listen carefully, take notes is you want."


	6. Chapter 6

I put a little more humor into this chapter. It is kinda a fill in chapter but I put it in to give ya something to read. oh and if you have any ideas for a better name for my story please till me, I suck at names.

* * *

Art Class:

Will is so lucky she doesn't have to sit through this. I hate math class! Irma thought to herself. She gets to go be on vacation with her old friends in Fadden Hills. Plus, they are already on summer vacation and we still have 2 more weeks!

Taranee had heard every word of what Irma had just said; after all she was telepathic. How could she say that about math! They weren't even math.

'Irma, sorry to break it to you but we aren't in math, we are in art, Taranee telepathically said to Irma.

'Huh? Then why is the teacher talking about circumference? And why are you reading my thoughts again? I thought we talked about that last time you thought I was drunk.'

'I didn't think you were drunk I just thought you were having…umm…problems. And the teacher didn't say anything about circumference, he is talking about shading.'

"Grrrr…" Irma said aloud.

"Miss Lair, do you have something to share with the class?" the art teacher said while putting a 'F' on Irma's blank sheet of paper. "We are taking a pop quiz on shading and you just failed."

"What! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Ok then, I will give you a chance, to talk with the principal, how does that sound? Write a pass and head on up."

"That's not fair!"

"Sure it is, and if you mess around in my class one more time I will call you dad. Remember what happened last time?"

Flash back:

"Yo, Hay Lin do you have any paint with you?" Irma whispered to her best friend.

"Ya, I do but why do you need it? We are using markers today."

"I know, just let me see it."

"If you say so…"

"Oh, and do you still have those balloons in your bag from when you decorated the gym for the Valentines dance?"

Hay Lin looked at Irma with a concerned look on her face. "You aren't gonna do something that will get us in trouble are you?"

"Oh you won't get in trouble…" Irma said to her. "But, I will!" she whispered.

SPLAT!

Irma had filled up the balloons with red paint to throw at the Grumper sisters, and made a direct hit!

"IRRRMMAAA!" both girls yelled in unison.

"Miss Lair, did you do this? Write a pass, I am calling your father!"

End Flashback

She had been grounded for a moth and had to pay for all of the ruined items that she had gotten paint on. Now if she acted up again, she was sure it would be a far worse punishment.

'Irma, you can't keep on acting up like this!' Taranee telepathically told Irma. 'Just wait till the others hear about this one!'

Not only did Irma's parents punish her last time, but the guardians also kept her from going on quite a few missions. Even though they said they were 'Missions', Irma knew it was just a few trips to the mall and some visits with Caleb and Elyon. This time she was in for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hay Lin's House:

"What! I can't believe this! You should have told us sooner!" Hay Lin said as she began to show the other side of herself.

"Wow, Hay Lin, I have never seen you like this before." Irma joked.

"This isn't funny Irma, Cornelia is moving and we have no choice!"

"Well, me and Corny have a plan."

"I doubt it will work, you know how Cornelia is. She must have gotten her stubborn attitude from somewhere…"

"Guys stop bickering, everything will be ok," Taranee said, trying to make things better.

"How do you know?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because, I have a good plan ok? I even made a list for Corny, step-by-step on what to do. We have nothing to worry about, she will be back, trust me." Irma said while putting a re-assuring hand on Hay Lin's shoulder.

In Cornelia's car on the way to Fadden Hills:

'Irma's list, check. Supplies, check. Cell Phone, check. Looks like I have everything I need for the plan. Now I just need to wait until we get there to start!' Cornelia thought while sitting in the back seat of her suburban. 'Of all the cars my mother could have chosen, it had to be a suburban! I hate this! I wouldn't be caught dead in this car at school! From now on I am riding the bus!'

"Ok honey, we are here! Is your sister still asleep?" Her mother asked.

"Thank god!" Cornelia answered while Lillian shifted positions.

"Don't wake her up till I unload the stuff in the car, the truck rivers can unload the rest."

"Yes mother," Cornelia wined as she unbuckled her seat belt. She hated ding work, and now she had a whole trunk full of boxes to carry! This was so not fair! They had enough money to pay someone to do this work!

She grabbed the smallest box she could find and began to walk up the sidewalk. 'Wow!' she thought. This house was huge! Not only did she not have to stay in an apartment, but she also got her own pool, hot tub, bathroom, and even a huge bedroom! She could get used to this! Maybe she didn't have to use 'The Plan' after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt's House:

Beep-beep beep-beep, rang Matt's cell phone. Today he was home by himself so he was about to start practicing when his phone rang. "9,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmI wonder who that could be?". He took it out of his pocket and looked at tx he screen. Will's number was flashing green with a little frog beside it. "I thought she was on vacation. Why would she be calling me?" he said puzzled while answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt, this is Will's neighbor Max, My mom was watching her dormouse while she was on vacation and just went over to feed it when she noticed that he seemed kinda freaked out. He won't come out from under Will's dresser." Said a young boy on the other line. He sounded like he was about six years old.

"I will be right over, but I have one question. How did you know to call me?"

"Oh, Will told my mom if she had any problems to call you"

"Ok, well I'll be there in ten minutes. Just bring his food and toys to him."

"Thanks, I will."

'Lets see here, I never have had to do this before, I should probably tell my grandfather' Matt said to himself as he dialed his grandfather's pet shop.


End file.
